theofficialwarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Warrior Cats Wiki talk:PCA/Charart Approval Page
Post chararts up for approval here and only the Leader and Deputy will decide whether it is approved or declined. Reserve List Spottedleaf.Medicine Cat ~ For Approval Here's Spottedleaf So, comments? Kelseynose 08:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ahh... beautiful. Get rid of the waste. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Could you point out the waste? Sorry, I can't see any xD Kelseynose 13:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Kelseynose 13:57, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Add some more colors to her pelt. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) She's a dark orange-and-brown tortoiseshell with a white chest, muzzle and paws, if memory serves. And I've designed her this way because it's a type of dark tortoiseshell. So I think it's fine, sorry to sound rude D8 Kelseynose 14:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Looks good! Though why not colour the herbs green?Pikachushinx (talk) 15:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Cuz I liek purple xDDD Kelseynose 15:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading. It's hardly visible, and if I defined it, it would be too light. Kelseynose 18:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I can't see the ear pink. Are we doing that? Or what. Am I being a thick again? x3 [[User:Leopardclawxx|'Leopard']] Who? 14:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) We don't do earpink on these blanks x3 Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 14:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading a tad. One of the herbs are transparent. Fill it in with green. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) That's not a herb. That's a gap between two herbs. And I can't define the shading. It doesn't save layers on pixlr. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Graystripe (W) ~ CBA Here's Graystripe. Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) This is absolutely perfect. I see no faults whatsoever. Approved. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:49, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, define the shading. 20:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) CBA then Kelseynose 18:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather.Kit ~ CBA I made Jay's kit, like a baws. So, comments? Kelseynose 14:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 14:28, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Cute <3 I don't see anything that hould be changed. Me, personally, is CBA. First let's hear other people. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Umm... CBA is when it hasn't been commented on. If you like it, you can approve it. Leo hasn't made any chararts or commented on any, you have. Would you like to be the deputy? As the deputy you can approve any image except your own. 8DD (no offense, Leo D88) Kelseynose 19:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, since you said CBA, I've added it ^.^ Kelseynose 08:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Um... okay [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (L) ~ For Approval Comments? Sorry there is waste I will take care of that x3 21:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Add ear-pink, blur the stripes, add eye-depth, blend the belly with the pelt a bit, and there's some unshaded parts all over. Shade that. Oh, and add the scars, and the torn ear. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 03:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading a lot. And do exactly what Crystal's said. ^ Kelseynose 08:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Earpink would look nice, too.Pikachushinx (talk) 17:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-ups^ 01:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the shading. A lot. 04:50 Mon Aug 20 04:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) 8| REALLY lighten and define the shading. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brighten the eyes and you still didn't add the torn ear and the scars. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Leafpool (MC) ~ Approved Well, here she is~ I think the stripes probably need a redo but hey-ho whatchya' know? Also got that tutorial chart for shading placement: Pikachushinx (talk) 12:34, August 18, 2012 (UTC) This is flawless. Maybe add some lighter green to the herbs? Kelseynose 15:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Should show the changes There's nothing else wrong with this image, I don't think. Approved. Kelseynose 16:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Blackstar(L) ~ For Approval Kinda messy around the paws but I can fix that next update :8D Thanks! Pikachushinx (talk) 16:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : Nice! Blur the shading a little. It's a bit too dark. Kelseynose 17:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploadedPikachushinx (talk) 17:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Kelseynose 17:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Change the heading ;)Pikachushinx (talk) 17:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The earpink should be all around in that spot. And the black paws should not be all black it should be a little lighter. 18:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) There are lots of unfinished shading on the stomach. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'And no, I cannot blur the earpink more. I already tried.Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 19:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Ligten and blur shading. [[User:Leopardclawxx|'Leopard]] Who? 15:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading is certain spots, and blur it a little more. 01:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (A) Alt. ~ For Approval Here's poor Brightpaw So, comments? Kelseynose 19:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Scar seems a little red, maybe lighten it?Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 19:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's supposed to be dark. It's a scar. It stays maroon-red. Kelseynose 20:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Really? I always thought scars where the oclour of the earpink and nose, seeing as though that's the skin colour...Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's ripped flesh. Earpink isn't ripped flesh. It's skin. And nose colours vary from black to pink. Kelseynose 20:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I get you. THough the warrior should be pink-er. Because it'll have scarred overPikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Mhmm ^.^ Kelseynose 20:22, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Remove the eye.Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose 10:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Patches only go on the back. Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Clearly not here. And plus I don't know how to change it now. Should I redo it >.> Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 15:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Simple. Open it again, remove the patches, and redo them.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I closed pixlr down ages ago. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Then you may hafta redo D:Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (K) ~ For Approval Here's my entry of Brightkit. Shinx will post her entry underneath this section So, comments? Kelseynose 20:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The spots are only on her back. Fix that. Cute! [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) It's styled to look like that. Like Spottedleaf is. Kelseynose 08:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It's not supposed to. Brightheart is described to have ginger patches on her back. Fix that, and add earpink.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I did the same with her apprentice image. It's fine. Kelseynose 10:47, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart (K) ~ For Approval Here's my entry for Brightheart's kit! (Since we both wanted her) I did mine with the patches on the back because that's how she was described.Pikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 20:58, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Why is it showing Feather's?? Imma go re-uploadPikachushinxthe power of the past (talk) 21:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 22:04, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Brighten the earpink a tad. White cats aren't that dull. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:10, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Brightheart's a long-hair. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:12, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Doing longhair in a secPikachushinxthe power of the past 22:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I did it in MS Paint~ Why won't it update to longhair?!Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) First things first: Always add your signature. Second, it happens sometimes but I see it. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, sorry, I forgot.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 15:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight (W) ~ For Approval So... how's Briarlight? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:59, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The paw look like stumps. Fix thatPikachushinxthe power of the past 22:02, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I can't see the new image, though. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Found it ;) Looks good, just deifne the shading a tad.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 22:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) D'aww, can we make this a contest? I was just about to upload my version. Kelseynose 08:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I reuploaded it. I changed the base color because the overrwrited image looked a bit too burnt and light. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Firestar (W) ~ For Approval I made the tabby marks like his leader charart. Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Make the belly more tan.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 22:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Lighten the belly. Kelseynose 08:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar (W) ~ For Approval woo~ Bramblestar! Comments? 09:48 Sun Aug 19 Doesn't show.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty <3 Maybe lighten the shading a bit? --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 08:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Approved then ^^ --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 09:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight (W) Entry 2 ~ For Approval Here's my entry So, comments? Kelseynose 09:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Where the belly goes down to the back leg, it looks kinda sharp.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 10:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded Kelseynose 10:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC)' Graystripe (A) ~ For Approval Here's Graypaw He's so floofeh! I added fur texture too So, comments? Kelseynose 11:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Cute. Define the shading. The eyes look red/orange, change that to amber. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Oh, and that's not the shading, that's fur texture. Kelseynose 14:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose 14:10, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Deputy Blanks ~ For Approval Here they are! So, comments? Kelseynose 11:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) These are //brilliant//! Make the shorthair's tails a bit thicker. Other than that, I love these ^^ 12:03 Sun Aug 19 12:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :3 Thanks <33 Kelseynose 12:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Cute~ Can I approve? XDPikachushinxthe power of the past 13:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Thanks. Kelseynose 13:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. Approved, unless somebody finds something wrong.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 13:27, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :3 --Kelseynose 13:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Wait a moment, the sizes don't match the blanks. Fix that. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 13:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The sizes are the same. It's just the curled up tail that makes it look smaller. Kelseynose 14:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Healer Blanks ~ For Approval Here are some Healer Blanks, for the Tribe of Rushing Water. I havn't sperated them yet, but I will if they get approved. Make the leaves more.. leafy, and make them transparent. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 15:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) imo, the leaves are fine. Just add the transparency ^^ 04:51 Mon Aug 20 04:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Softwing (W) ~ For Approval Here's Softwing {C So, comments? {C --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pretty. Remove the waste. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:18, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) On the tail and the back. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Can't see any eye depth, and there is a TINY bit of waste still on the back and tail.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'I'll fix the eye depth Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:57, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'again. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Still shows that waste D:Pikachushinxthe power of the past 19:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't show it here. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Mapleshade (W) ~ For Approval Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) She's so smexy. Lighten her face a little. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:40, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:45, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Add eye depth. It's hardly visible. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Could you darken the stripes just a tad? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 19:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but could you, blur where the ginger meets the white? 19:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It's already blurred. If you do it any more, it would look like awful orange shading. Wait, I forgot the scar.. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''I added the scar. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 02:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't see it.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I see it. The scar's on her muzzle. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:44, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brokenstar (L) ~ For Approval Brokenstar, like I said. The tail is a fail, though.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Darken him a lot. And add the torn ear. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded.' And of course, it won't show the differance >.>Pikachushinxthe power of the past 18:34, August 19, 2012 (UTC) xDDD I hate to burst your bubble, but it's the wrong ear x3 Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 18:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Can I let it escape? That sucks so bad!!!! Gonna be too hard to fix nowPikachushinxthe power of the past 18:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Make the matted fur more... fluffy. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) How?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 19:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Look at Graystripe's and Mapleshade's fur. It's fluffy yet matted. Make it a bit like that. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 19:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Crys is right, thicken it and fluff it in different directions. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 20:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it when GIMP starts recognizing colours.... It'll only do black and whitePikachushinxthe power of the past 11:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It happens to me sometimes... -.- Really pisses me off. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Crookedstar (L) ~ For Approval Here's Crookedstar! So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Move his jaw to one side.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:12, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 'Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be]] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, I meant the bottom part but, that works? Define the shading a tad, and the ripped ear needs to be more...open.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Get rid of the waste near the torn ear, and brighten the ears a bit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Brokenstar (K) ~ For Approval Here's Brokenkit. He so cute So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes. I like how you remembered his flat face, like Yellowfang'sPikachushinxthe power of the past 11:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes? Oh, that's fur texture! it's fine xD Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I can't see his tabby stripes.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I can see them. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:18, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Still needs definining. Try lightening the base colour.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) But he's supposed to be extremely dark. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:46, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Cute before he went evil... Add highlights. It doesn't matter if he gets brighter. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Mistystar (D) ~ For Approval Here's Mistyfoot! So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Define the shading.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 20:01, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can't. Damn pixlr. Plus, the shading looks fine, I think. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather (A) ~ For Approval Here's Jaypaw's warrior apprentice. So, comments? --Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:48, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Cute~ Blur da earpink a tad morePikachushinxthe power of the past I can't. God damn pixlr >.> Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 13:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost (W) ~ For Approval file:Hawkfrost.warrior.png HAWKIE! Comments?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 19:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes a bit, and thebelly.[[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Also blur the scarred muzzle and add eye depth. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 10:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) It does have eye depth, I remember adding it.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Leafstar (W) ~ For Approval Here's Leafdapple. Ah, she has issues So, comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Maybe define the stripes?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 11:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 11:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) She's beautiful. lighten the belly a bit. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 14:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I can't. She's brown-and-cream, and if I made it lighter, it would turn pinkish. Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 16:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Feathertail (W) ~ For Approval Here's Feathertail <3333 Comments? Kelseynose[[User talk:Feathernose|'Be']] [[User talk:Rowanflight|'the']] [[User talk:Snowfern|'change']] 12:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! I seriously think she's beautiful. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight (D) ~ For Approval She's got a new tabby style. Comments? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:11, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Charart